Tricks of the Mind
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Louis Stevens killed his family in cold blood. Samuel Witwicky is a war hero. Two completely different people, right? Wrong. Welcome to the world inside of Louis Stevens head as he relives the day he murdered his family. References to Even Stevens and Transformers, may switch. Knowledge of both shows is not needed. Oneshot. Very bloody and detailed murder scenes. You've been warned


**So this was an idea that my cousin and I came up with. We were talking about how Shia LaBeouf in Even Stevens is almost exactly like his character in Transformers. And well...this happened. It only has brief connections to Even Stevens, so I'm not listing it as a crossover. Louis Stevens and Sam Witwicky are the same person in this. It may seem confusing at parts (due to several time changes), but it'll all make sense eventually.**

**WARNING: Very gory scenes coming up!**

**This is the key to figuring out what's going on:**

_Flashback_

Real world

**_Sam's World_**

* * *

Optimus looked down at the newspaper in his hands with a frown. He was in his small office at the asylum for the criminally insane. He had a feeling that this teen would end up being in his institution soon. He ran his hand through his black hair with a sigh. It was sad to think that such a young person would do such a thing. He heard and knock at the door and beckoned the visitor to enter. In walked Ratchet, the head doctor for the facility. His hair was graying and he looked exhausted after working so many years for the asylum.

"Have you read the news lately?" Optimus rumbled sadly. Ratchet nodded and dropped a file on Optimus' desk before leaving. When a new case showed up, especially one at such a young age, Ratchet never took it easy. He wished desperately that he could help his patients with their conditions, to be able to send them back to society as normal humans. More times than not, their patients stay in the asylum for the rest of their life. Optimus learned to hide his emotions, to keep the other workers from feeling like this was inhumane. He threw the newspaper on the desk and headed out of the room with the file in his hand. The newspaper had a simple headline.

"FAMILY OF FOUR MURDERED BY LOUIS STEVENS, 17"

* * *

**_"Sam!" Mikaela yelled to her boyfriend. It was a year after they met the Autobots and were thrown into the war. Sam smiled and ran up to her to give her a kiss. Mikaela pulled back with a slight pout. Sam stared at her in utter confusion. "It's our first anniversary, you promised we could go do something tonight. You didn't forget, did you?"_**

**_"Of course not! Bumblebee is on his way to pick us up now!" Sam exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Just as he said that a yellow and black 2007 Camaro drove up next to them. They drove out to a nice restaurant to have dinner. Sam tried to enjoy the night, but he saw four people watching him the entire time. Mikaela didn't seem to notice so he tried to blow it off as his imagination. When the couple was about to leave the younger girl grabbed Sam by the arm and refused to let him leave. "Hey, what gives?"_**

**_"How could you, Louis? How could you kill us?" the girl shrieked. No one in the building seemed to pay them any mind, but Mikaela remained next to Sam. The family began to decompose before his very eyes. He let out a scream, trying desperately to get out of the girl's grasp. Her boney hand gripped his arm tighter as she continued to decompose. "You murdered us, Louis! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?"_**

**_"Let go of me! What the heck are you?!" Sam screamed. Finally he got away from the woman and ran outside to find that Bumblebee had disappeared. Instead there stood a man in plain clothing with a wild look in his eyes. He had blonde hair with a black streak in his long bangs. Everything was going in and out of focus for Sam as he stumbled back. Mikaela put a firm hand on his shoulder as he spun around to face her. "What's going on? Where's Bumblebee? Who were those people?"_**

**_"All of this is for your own good, Luis. Wake up." Mikaela said softly._**

* * *

_"Kids! Time for breakfast!" Eileen Stevens yelled to her three children. When she didn't get a response from said children she sighed and went into the living room, hoping to find them. What she found was enough to make her scream bloody murder and take a few steps back. There was blood everywhere. It covered the floors and walls. There was so much it was as if the floor and walls were bleeding. On the floor lay two of her children, Donnie and Ren, and her husband Steven. Standing over the bodies was her youngest son, Louis. In his hand was the bloody knife he used to murder his own family with. "Louis! What have you done?!"_

_"I did what I had to..." he said as he tilted his head. He took a step towards her as she reached for the phone. He lunged and drove the knife into her pretty little throat, silencing the scream of horror about to escape. Instead, all that came out was a gurgle. Eventually the neighbors called the police after hearing the screams nextdoor. When they arrived they found the Stevens family dead on the floor while Louis ate breakfast in the kitchen as if nothing happened. They arrested him and charged him with four accounts of murder and was tried as an adult, but he was deemed mentally unstable and newspapers sent out the word long before Optimus was notified. While being led to the cop car, Louis turned to one camera and stared at it blankly. "I'm guessing this means I don't get to go to their funeral?"_

_"Burn in hell! Just give him the death penalty already! Get him away from us normal people!" Hateful comments were thrown at him in every direction as he was pushed into the cop car. He didn't try to resist as the cop drove away. His best friend, Alan, stood by and watched sadly as the car disappeared. He knew not everything was right with Louis, he just didn't expect him to go that far. Soon he was the last one standing in front of the courthouse. He shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly walked home. Later his body was found hanging in the closet by his family._

* * *

To Sam, everything was blurry. He heard voices talking to him, but it was all muffled and confusing. He tried looking around, trying to recognize the voices he was hearing. He immediately recognized Optimus Prime and Ratchet, but none of the out of focus figures were big enough to be either Autobot. What was going on? He tried to move, but his wrists and ankles were bound the arms and legs of the chair he was sitting in. Of course he started panicking and struggling against his bonds.

"It's okay, Louis, we're not going to harm you. We don't want to restrain you, but we must if you continue to act this way." Optimus warned. Sam's vision started to clear and he looked at the man in front of him. All around him were people that reminded him of either a bot or soldier he knew. He even saw Mikaela standing by Lennox. "Louis, do you remember who you are? What you did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who's Loui? I-" Sam stopped himself as memories hit him. Murdering his entire family, the blood covering everything, the hateful comments as he was escorted away out of the court room, everything from being Louis came crashing down on him. Tears welled up in his eyes as Louis turned back to the real him. "Oh God, oh God I _killed_ them! I killed my family! Why am I still alive? Just kill me! KILL ME!"

"That's enough, Louis." Ratchet said as the boy sobbed. He didn't like hearing his patients begging to be killed. Yes, the boy did a horrible thing, but that didn't mean that they were going to kill him because he all of a sudden felt remorse. No, this was his chance to finally help someone snap out of whatever caused them to act the way they did. Louis couldn't believe it. He killed his family for no reason. He killed them in cold blood. "You somehow created a new life in your head after you came into our care. You thought we were soldiers or aliens. You attacked several staff members calling them Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream had to be in the ICU for a week because of you. Do you remember who you are? Do you remember everything you did? Let's start with your name."

"My name is Louis Stevens. A little over a year ago I was in the livingroom with my dad, sister, and brother. We were having an argument over grades and my attitude. I warned them to back off, but they kept trying to drill into my head that what I was doing was wrong. When dad suggested military school I snapped and lunged at them. Minutes later they were dead. It wasn't enough, though. I stabbed and cut them dozens of times each. I let my frustration and hatred go with each plunge of the knife. Eventually, my sanity left with all those feelings. I don't know how my mom didn't hear it. When she came in and screamed I decided to kill her too. She reached for the phone but never made it as I drove my knife into her as well. Her body was no better than the others. I went into the kitchen and ate breakfast after that." Louis whispered. The room fell silent as he turned away. "I made up the identity of Sam Witwicky to forget about what I did, to make myself a hero."

"According to you dellusions you helped stop an alien war, one where I was the leader of the 'good team' as you dubbed it, aka the Autobots, while my brother was the leader of the Decepticons. We've tried every method of trying to get you to snap out of it until finally we agreed to play along with it. Bumblebee, your guardian, is actually another patient. He only sings songs, never uses his real voice, but you somehow got him to actually speak." Optimus stated as he stared at said patient. The blonde and black hair teen just stared blankly at Louis. "If you are able to do that, then there is some hope for you, but we've made several breakthroughs with you only to have you relapse. You must understand that you can't keep going back to Sam Witwicky."

"I get it, I'm not a hero. I'm a kid that screwed up and killed the only people who ever cared about me." Louis growled. His fists were clenched and tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Something was thrown into his lap so he looked down. He immediately wished he hadn't because they were pictures of the murder scene. He looked Optimus dead in the eye with the same glazed look he gave the media. "You want the whole story, don't you? More than just the little vague details? Well, alright. Here it goes..."

* * *

_"That's enough, Louis! You will be going to military school, whether you like it or not." My old man ordered. Logic left my brain as one thought and one thought only struck me: I must kill. I pulled out the knife underneath the pillow. I was hiding it, planning on killing myself later, but I guess killing my dad would work just as well. I took a step towards dad threateningly. Donnie tried to call out to dad a warning but I slashed him in the throat. I did the same to Ren to ensure she wouldn't do anything either. Dad turned and saw the knife in my hand. He instantly backed up in fear. "Now Louis, don't do anything rash now."_

_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screeched. I drove the blade into his throat. Dad collapse to the floor, but it wasn't enough for me. I stabbed his eyes out, cut off his nose, and sliced the corners of his mouth to his ears. I stood and grinned at my handy work. I turned to Donnie and began my work with him. I cut a huge "X" across his chest. He must've been still dying because he stared at me with horrified eyes. They bored into me so much that they enraged me even more. I cut him across the face, slicing through his eyes. I looked over at Ren, adreniline at its peak, and threw the knife at her. It landed perfectly in her eyesocket. I cut off her ears and sliced her chest. I heard mom call us for breakfast so I stood to witness her reaction to my artwork. I knew she would just get me in trouble, she always did, so I decided to kill her too. She was the bloodiest._

_After my little fun was over my stomach started growling. I dipped my finger in the blood and looked over at the one spot on the wall that wasn't covered in blood. First I drew a stick figure of my dad, then my mom, then Donnie, and finally Ren. I paused and drew me holding my siblings' hands. Over the picture I wrote: "The perfect family." I wiped the blood off my finger and went into the kitchen. Mom had made pancakes and eggs. I got myself a large plateful and began to eat. I talked to my family as if nothing happened. That's when the police arrived. Funny, I thought that they'd show up sooner. Next thing I knew I was being thrown into the back of a police cruiser._

_"May I please finish my breakfast back here?"_

* * *

"I bet no one told you about the drawing on the wall. That was my favorite part. We finally became the perfect family. We no longer fight, we no longer hate each other. Do you think they love me? I do, and I love them." Louis said, malicious grin reappearing. Those present looked green. Bumblebee had a blank look on his face. Louis blinked then realized what he just said. Tears ran down his cheeks like a flood of emotions. "Oh God, oh God what have I done? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY DID I DO IT?"

"You will remain here for the rest of your life, Louis. You are a danger to society and must come to terms with your past. You may still keep in contact with the other patients. You've helped Bumblebee, but I believe that you can help others as well. Will you accept the fact that you are Louis Stevens, not Samuel Witwicky?" Optimus asked. Those present waited for Louis to answer. The boy lowered his head in thought. After a minute he looked back up at the crowd.

"I will."

* * *

**That's only a glimpse of the demented stuff I can write haha. I haven't really written many things like this. Do you guys like it? Should I write more in this style?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
